Food fight!
by andwe'llallfloaton
Summary: Things between Misaki and Usui get a bit.. Messy. MisakixUsui


"Misaki?"

Misaki Ayuzawa jumped and whirled around, ready to attack.

"U-Usui? What are you doing here?" Misaki exclaimed, seeing him now standing in her kitchen with that stupid smirk on his face.

Usui's grin just widened as he walked closer to the raven-haired girl, who was covered in flour. "Misaki.. Are you trying to _cook_?" The kitchen was a mess, and so was she. But she was his mess, and his mess was currently wearing tiny shorts and a shirt that was just the slightest bit too tight on her. How could somebody covered in food be so.. Sexy?

Misaki blushed at his stare, looking down at herself. She blushed more when she realized what she was wearing. She glared at him, processing what he just asked her. "W-What if I am? Who cares! I can cook! Why are you here? And how did you even get in my house you pervert?"

Usui chuckled, smirking at her. He reached into his pocket and took out a key. He waved it at her, grinning. "Ayuzawa-san told me she was leaving my beautiful girlfriend for the week, and was taking Suzana. She said to make sure Misa-chan took care of herself, and to keep her company."

Misaki gaped at him. Her mother gave him a key to their house? She closed her mouth and glared at him. "W-Well I don't need any help! I can cook and take care of myself. So leave." This was a stupid thing to say. The stalker wasn't going to leave, what was she thinking? And why was she happy, having this knowledge? Stupid feelings..

She turned and went back to the counter. Misaki put her hands on the counter, sighing in exasperation. Usui was right. This cooking thing wasn't going well, but she didn't have a lot of money to buy take out. .

Misaki was about to turn around and ask for him to help her when she felt a warm breath on her neck. She froze, but was brought back to earth when she felt a pair of arms snake around her petite waist. She looked up at him, her lips curving into a small smile. "I've missed you.." he told her, his eyes looking a bit sad.

This was the first time they'd seen each other in three days. He hadn't been able to get to her because of schoolwork, and now that he went to Miyabigaoka, they couldn't see each other during school.

To his surprise, Misaki stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you too.. T-Takumi," she said quietly. Her face was a light red, which made him smile lightly.

But his smile quickly turned to a smirk. Not just any smirk. _The_ smirk. That stupid half smile he gave her when he found something she'd done amusing. Why was that smirk so.. So _attractive_?

Her blush grew as she got frustrated and flustered. "Wh-What's with that look, Usui!"

"Misa-chan missed me!" he said excitedly. He turned up, picked her up by the waist and spun her around a couple times. Then he set her on the counter.

Misaki was now blushing more than ever, and it got even worse when he stepped between her legs.

She tried to push him away, but he just pressed closer and closer. And that stupid smirk was making her weak in the knees. Then she saw it.

The bag of flour was sitting beside her, open. She stuck her hand in and quickly flung some of the white powder at his face.

She giggled, putting her clean hand to her lips. He looked so incredibly dumbfounded, it was adorable. Usui just blinked at her.

His powder covered lips turned into a smirk. "Misa-chan wants to play, eh? Fine. I'll play."

Usui pressed forward and kissed Misaki square on the lips. One hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other snuck over to the flour bag.

He got some in his hand and rubbed it into her hair.

He pulled back and chuckled. She was now blushing red from his kiss, and looking angry from what he'd done.

Misaki jumped off of the counter and grabbed the bag of flour in her hands. She laughed and dumped it over his head, covering him in the white powder.

He gaped at her, for about a millisecond, before regaining composure. But Misaki caught it.

Usui began to advance towards her slowly. Misaki walked backwards, trying to get away from him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when her back hit the counter. "Dammit.."

Usui laughed and put his hands on either side of her, resting them on the counter. "Misa-chan's been naughty," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Misaki blushed a deep red and squirmed in his grasp. She gasped loudly when he put his lips to her neck, effectively distracting her.

He then stuck his hand into the pancake batter she had been attempting to make that was sitting behind them on the counter. He smirked and stuck his batter-covered hand into her shirt, smearing it across her stomach.

Misaki gasped and squirmed away from him. She looked down at her now exposed stomach and gaped at him. "You're gonna get it now!"

For a while, they just ran around the kitchen, laughing and throwing food at each other. Once they were basically out of food, and the kitchen was enough of a mess, Usui grabbed her around the waist and just held her.

Blushing, she embraced him back. Misaki frowned a bit, realizing how much she's missed him and his perverted comments. She didn't see him at school, and he didn't show up too often at the café anymore. It was all his stupid family's fault. They talked on the phone every night, but it wasn't the same as seeing him.

"I've missed you, Misaki. I've missed you so much." Misaki gulped, looking up at him when she heard his sad tone. Her heart hurt at the sound of him being sad. She'd much rather him be making perverted remarks.

"I missed you too, T-Takumi," she told him. But the moment was ruined when she heard him laughing at her. "Wh-What's with that? Stupid alien.." she muttered, stepping away from him and looking up.

Usui chuckled and just stepped forward, pulled him to her again. "You're just so adorable Misaki. How you manage to be so stunning while covered in food, I'll never know."

Misaki blushed up at him, but smiled. He always told her nice things, and she always blushed and pushed him away. But she missed him too much to waste her time trying to get away from him.

Usui leaned down, putting his hands to her cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling. She smiled too, which drove Usui crazy.

"Why must you be so beautiful.." he muttered before pressing his lips to hers. She hesitated at first, but then kissed him back eagerly. Usui's hands went to her waist, picking her up and setting her on the counter.

Her long, slender fingers slid into his hair, pulling him closer to her. She tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. Her lips moved hungrily against his, pushing back all those embarrassed feelings and just giving in to him. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gasped at the feel and Usui took the chance to slide it into her mouth.

Then the most beautiful, sexy sound escaped her lips, and he froze. He pulled back slightly, smiling to himself. He looked up at her to find her looking back and buried his face into her neck.

But she saw it. Misaki laughed. "Usui is blushing," she teased.

He picked his head up, the blush now reddening. "I feel like you, Misaki.." He smiled when her laughter filled his ears.

His hands slid around her waist and he leaned forward, kissing her once more. She kissed him back eagerly, and they stayed like that for a long time, pulling back when they needed air, but going straight back in.

Usui finally pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. This was the time to say it. Even though they'd been dating a while, she hadn't ever said it back.

"I love you, Misaki," he said softly. The girl just smiled.

And to his utmost surprise, he heard a soft, beautiful voice answer him.

"I love you too, Takumi."


End file.
